


Hmmrp mhm mpph

by merlinemrys



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinemrys/pseuds/merlinemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's a smartass and runs his mouth too much. Jason's kind of okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hmmrp mhm mpph

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2radqcnsm1qf39z4o1_500.png) photo from RHatO, dunno which issue so sorry. I didn't know the context so I added my own~

Jason glared down at Roy, arms crossed and mask set in a steely look of unamusement.

Roy at least had the decency to look sheepish as he wriggled against his bonds and mouthed at the cloth gag.

"Remind me again why I put up with you," Jason growled, unlatching his helmet before tugging down Roy's gag and jerking his head forward--stupid trucker hat and all--into a rough kiss. At some point, Roy remembered that they had to breathe and pulled away with a gasp, grinning and panting.

"You love me," he smirked cockily, taking immense pleasure in the flush that spread across Jason's face. He loved being able to toy with Jason, to make him embarrassed, to make him blush, to make him _squirm_ even when he was the one bound against some wall by some criminal or another.

"I liked you better when you weren't talking," Jason mumbled, softly bumping his forehead against Roy's.

"Hmmrp mhm mpph," Roy replied, green eyes glittering at Jason and one eyebrow lifted in a defiant smirk.

Jason silenced him with another kiss.


End file.
